Hermandad
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: No entiendo..." "Somos hermanos, debemos apoyarnos como tales sin importar que suceda" // Latin Hetalia, basado en el terremoto del 27 de Febrero, fail Resumen, One-Shot.


Bueno…más de alguno debe saber del terrible terremoto que estremeció a Chile el 27 de Febrero a las 3:30 de la madrugada (o eso me parece).

Como chilena, no puedo evitar sentir como mi corazón se parte al ver como mi país está prácticamente muerto. Como yo vivo en la región Metropolitana no presencie ni sentí el terremoto como fue en Talca o Concepción, sin embargo puedo decir que aquí no fue menos…nunca había experimentado algo así, la casa se movía, se caían las cosas, el estruendo fue horrible, podía sentir como la tierra se movía bajo mis pies.

La luz se fue, todos mis vecinos estaban nerviosos y varios ciudadanos pasaron la noche afuera, las casas se cayeron a pedazos, la tierra se abrió, el mar cubrió las calles, los edificios se doblaron como si fueran de goma y hay más de 300 víctimas fatales. Al ver las noticias, pensaba que todo estaba perdido, que estábamos solos en este percance y que no íbamos a salir de esta, sin embargo, Ecuador, Bolivia y Perú nos ofreció su apoyo…no pude más que sentirme increíblemente feliz, por que me di cuenta que a pesar de todos los conflictos, problemas, rencores y peleas el espíritu solidario entre los hermanos latinos permanece latente y decidí que en base a eso, haría este fic. Ah! pero no por eso el apoyo que Estados Unidos y la UE es menos, también se valora y mucho, pero he pensado que el de los latinos tiene un valor más importante en sentido sentimental, pues somos hermanos a pesar de las distancias y rencores…al menos, desde mi punto de vista.

ADVERTENCIAS: No se describir, se me da fatal…intenté hacer esto desde el punto de vista sentimental de Chile y fracasé épicamente, estoy aún en shock así que probablemente encuentren algunos datos erróneos, por favor ignórenlo. Además, a parte de los nombres humanos de Perú y Chile no conozco los de Ecuador y Bolivia, por lo que simplemente llamaré a todos por su nombre de país.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece a excepción de la descripción de Ecuador y Bolivia.

Manu, recuerda que estamos contigo.

* * *

8.8º En la escala Richter.

Ese había sido el grado del maldito terremoto que había atacado a _su_ país, a _él_, a _Chile_.

Sabía que siendo un país sísmico era normal, había sobrevivido a otros terremotos antes y esta no iba a ser la excepción, sin embargo…a pesar de eso, _dolía_, su cuerpo y corazón dolían. El hambre, el sufrimiento de su gente, las heridas en su cuerpo, los edificios y monumentos caídos, todo _dolía_. Estaba conciente de que la gordi* y el Piñera estaban haciendo todo lo posible por solucionarlo, que Alfred le había ofrecido su apoyo al igual que la UE, pero a pesar de todo se sentía morir, sentía que no iba a salir de esta ¡Y no era para menos!

Concepción, Talca y Maule habían salido increíblemente mal paradas, Santiago tampoco estaba en un mejor estado, Bío-Bío fue arrasado por el mar ¡El 80%!, su gente estaba pasando frío y hambre, los saqueos en Concepción, el corte de luz, no había agua potable, el Festival de Viña había sido cancelado, las calles estaban partidas por la mitad, los edificios en el suelo, Cobquecura había sido atacada por un terremoto y pronto lo iba a ser por un tsunami, las víctimas iban en aumento, las réplicas aterraban a su pueblo, no había suficiente dinero para reconstruir todo ni mucho menos para comida, los heridos eran demasiados y los hospitales estaban repletos, las pérdidas eran millonarias y los desaparecidos eran muchos también.

Y ahora, buscando sobrevivientes en Concepción, estaba aún más conciente de que todo se iba al diablo. Todo lo que el había construido con tanto esfuerzo, sudor, lágrimas y sangre estaba en el suelo.

Sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas y la cara cubierta de lágrimas se sentía morir, sus heridas sangraban y escuchar los llantos y lamentos a lo lejos no lo hacía sentir mejor. Le había fallado a su país, a su gente y a sí mismo.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que te hice?!-Exclamó, poniéndose de pie y gritándole al cielo-¡¿Fue acaso por que declaré la independencia a España?! ¡¿Por qué ayudé a Rusia*?! ¡¿O acaso fue por la Guerra del Pacífico?! ¡¡¡Que demonios te hice para que tú me hicieras esto!!!-Las piernas le fallaron, arrodillado en el piso con las manos en la cara y la garganta adolorida-No se que fue…pero mi gente no merecía esto…no lo merecían, y aún así los castigas por mis decisiones estúpidas… ¿Por qué?

Una mano en su hombro y luego la calidez de un abrazo… ¿Calidez? No, debía ser un sueño, todo lo que él sentía era un frío horrible y la tristeza de la soledad, de sentirse aislado…

-Así no luces muy valiente, ¿Sabías?

Esa voz…Esa voz, estaba seguro de haberla escuchado antes…

-¿Perú?-Sintió que temblaba y las lágrimas aumentaban-¿E-Eres tú?

-¿Quién más?-Se aferró, casi desesperado, al que antaño fuese su hermano-Hey, tranquilo, todo estará bien…Traje ayuda.

-¿…Ayuda?

-¡Hay demonios, me volví a tropezar!

-¡Perú, nos volvimos a perder!

Chile alzó la cabeza, mirando incrédulo como Bolivia y Ecuador hacían acto de presencia. Bolivia traía el cabello corto, negro y ligeramente ondulado; Estaba vestida con unos pantalones militares y una polera sin mangas negra. Ecuador estaba en las mismas condiciones, solo que su liso cabello castaño estaba con restos polvo.

-No entiendo…

-Somos hermanos, Chile-Le interrumpe Bolivia, con esa dulce voz que no había escuchado en años-Sin importar que, lo somos.

-Y como hermanos debemos ayudarnos-Continúa Ecuador, sonriendo y posando una mano en su cabeza.

Chile los mira, incrédulo y con sentimiento cálido recorriéndole desde el pecho hasta todo el cuerpo. Increíblemente poco a poco esa sensación de abandono se aleja, dando paso al cálido sentimiento que no experimentaba desde sus años de colonia, cuando todos eran cuidados por España.

Y Chile llora, llora por que a pesar de todo lo que está sucediendo, del caos en el que está sumergido, de las heridas que tiene en su cuerpo y la angustia ante el futuro, sus hermanos estarán ahí para ayudarlo, que aún le guardan cariño. Ese pensamiento, sumado a las caricias de Ecuador en su cabeza, el abrazo de Perú y los besos de Bolivia en su mejilla…

-Gracias…

…Hacen que, a pesar de todo, haya un atisbo de esperanza en su corazón para sacar a su pueblo adelante.

* * *

Bueno…y este fue el fic.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de lo cortito que me quedó.

No pretendo herir ni ofender o algo por el estilo con este fic, solo una pequeña muestra de apoyo a mi patria…nos leemos!

*Gordi: Michelle Bachellet.

*Ayudé a Rusia: Durante la guerra civil rusa, mucha población de Rusia fue trasladada a Chiloé y Araucania, si estoy en lo correcto fue por los años 1917-1923


End file.
